


Duckvember 2020 Drabbles

by AudubonBayBridge (shesasurvivor)



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Duckvember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesasurvivor/pseuds/AudubonBayBridge
Summary: Collection of drabbles I've written for Duckvember 2020.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard, Morgana Macawber/Drake Mallard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Rebellious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A long time ago.. In a galaxy far far away..](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/712060) by khionkhrayon. 



> Each year, I’ve seen Duckvember happening, and wanted to participate. I’m not much of an artist (writing is more my forte), so this year I decided to do it with a daily Duck-related drabble. This year’s Day 1 prompt screamed Gosalyn to me, since I’ve been watching a lot of the OG Darkwing Duck, so I wrote my first drabble about her and Honker sneaking off as per usual. 

“Honker, I know my dad. What he really meant to say was that if we want to go to the movies, we’re going to have to take ourselves tonight.”

  
Honker Muddlefoot shoved his glaces up his beak. “Gee, I don’t know, Gosalyn. It sounded like he really wanted us to stay home tonight.”

  
“Nah, trust me. He loves these horror movies as much as I do. He’s just upset because he can’t take us himself,” Gosalyn answered as she began tying bedsheets together. “We’ll use these to get out the window.”

  
“Why don’t we just wait until your dad and Launchpad are gone so we can go out the front door?”

  
“I don’t want to miss the previews!” Gosalyn said. “Besides, that bus can take forever to get to the theater if we don’t catch it in time. Are you going to help me or not?”

  
Honker glanced back over his shoulder, looking at Gosalyn’s bedroom door as if he expected Mr. Mallard to burst through it at any second, having already figured out what his daughter’s plan would be. Drake Mallard could have his moments of oblivion, but he was pretty shrewd when it came to his daughter’s antics. Honker finally turned back to Gosalyn and gave in. “Okay,” he said, grabbing another end of a sheet and tying it together with a third one. 

  
“That’s it, Honk! If we work together we’ll get to the theater in no time! Then we’ll have time to get popcorn, too.” Gosalyn looked giddy in anticipation at just the thought of it. 

  
“I sure hope my parents don’t find out,” Honker said. “They’d kill me if they found out I saw an R-Rated movie." 

  
"You see worse stuff when you’re out helping my dad, Honker.” Gosalyn didn’t even bother to look up from her work. 

“True,” Honker agreed. 

  
“Of course, they also don’t know my dad is Darkwing Duck.” If Honker were the type, he could let out a snort of laughter. Gosalyn was only making more of a case against their going sneaking out tonight. But he kept his thoughts to himself. He was always the good kid; having something that his parents and Tank didn’t know about made him feel slightly less boring. A little rebellious, even. Besides, there was a part of him that liked the adventure of it all, even if gruesome horror movies weren’t really his cup of tea. 

  
“Almost there, Honk! Do you have everything?” Gosalyn asked as she jumped off the bed and headed towards the window, where she yanked it up and allowed the sweet night air into her bedroom. 

  
Honker patted his pockets to make sure the change his mother had given him earlier this week, when she thought they would be seeing a more favorable G-rated film instead. “I’m ready.”

  
“Great! Here, we’ll tie it onto my bedpost so we can both climb down. That way we can get back up, too.” Gosalyn was already up on the ledge, and backing her way out as she lowered herself down. “See? Piece of cake!" 

  
Honker watched her climb to the ground, not wanting to put too much weight on the makeshift rope, when suddenly something made him gasp. "G- G- G- Gosalyn… ” he tried warning her.

  
Gosalyn, who was already on the ground, looked up at him. “Don’t be such a weenie, Honk, it’s just fine, see? I got down, no problem!” Feeling proud of herself, she turned around to head to the street, when she crashed headfirst into something heavy. Opening her eyes, she looked up, finding herself looking into the masked eyes of Darkwing Duck, who was glaring down at her with his hands on his hips. 


	2. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald reflects on life after losing Della on the Spear of Selene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a concept I’ve wanted to write since season 1 of DT17. I’ve lost a sibling myself (unfortunately, it was more permanent than having her stuck on the moon for ten years), so Donald’s grief and anger over losing Della is something that’s always struck home with me. A lot of the same feelings I dealt with at the time are reflected in this story. 
> 
> On that cheery note, here’s my second Duckvember drabble!

For the first time in his entire life, Donald Duck was entirely alone.  
  
No, he supposed. Not entirely alone. He looked at the three eggs, wrapped gently in a warm blanket. They would be hatching soon, and then he would have three new lives to take care of. But he would be doing it alone.

  
He played the events of the last few days over and over in his mind, wondering what he could have done to stop it. The arguments, first with Della, and then with Uncle Scrooge. Anger rushed through his veins just remembering the latter. How could he have betrayed them so easily? How could he have gone and done something like that so easily? Now Della was gone, and her three children would be orphans.  
  
It probably wasn’t fair to blame Uncle Scrooge for what had happened. After all, Della had been the one to steal the Spear of Selene. She should share the responsibility. But now she was gone, and the only emotion Donald could find inside himself for his missing twin was one of immense sorrow that he had never felt before. What they don’t tell you about losing a sibling is how it’s like losing a part of yourself. A leg, an arm, something that’s physically connected to you. It was gone, and now all that was left was the sensation of the phantom limb. Feeling like the missing part of you was still somehow, impossibly there.  
  
He looked again at the eggs. No, she wasn’t completely gone. She would live on in these three forever. At least he still had something left of her. Especially now that he was no longer speaking to Uncle Scrooge.  
  
Jet, Turbo, and Rebel, Della had wanted to call them. As much as he wanted to honor her memory, he wasn’t sure he could come through on that particular promise. What kind of names were those, anyhow? He had pleaded with her to change her mind on the names, just had he had pleaded with her about not taking the Spirit of Selene, but both had fallen on deaf ears. Well, look what the latter had done. Donald made up his mind right then and there that he would give the ducklings different names. Something more sensible. Something safe. Because if there was one thing was sure of now that his world had been turned upside down, it was that there would be no more adventures ever again.  
  
From now on, he and Della’s children would be a family. Even if it was the only family they had left. It was all they had, and he would do everything in his power to keep it together. He would find a job, or even two, if it meant supporting them independently, and not having to go back to… him. He would never darken that doorstep again.  
  
Not that it would make a difference. Not seeing Uncle Scrooge wouldn’t bring Della back. For the first time in his life, he was no longer a twin. For all the times he had wished to be an only child, it had finally happened. And all Donald wanted was to take it back.  
  
It was an impossible wish. But he could do the next best thing, and that was to give his twin sister’s children the best home he could manage. 


	3. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Launchpad brings Gosalyn along with the kids' camping trip.

“According to the JWG, we should be setting up camp someplace high above water, in case of flooding.” Huey held the book out in front of him, flicking his eyes up to occasionally to take in the area around them.  
  
“Do you live by that thing?” Gosalyn came up beside him, giving him a skeptical book. 

“You have no idea,” Louie told her, sounding resigned.  
  
“Yeah. Huey wouldn’t know what to do if the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook didn’t have instructions about something,” Dewey added.  
  
“That’s not true!” Huey frowned at them defensively, hugging the book to his chest as though it might somehow ward off their mocking words.  
  
“Really?” Louie countered. “Tell me again about that race you had with Violet.”  
  
Before Huey could say anything, the rest of the crew came up behind them. Launchpad brought up the rear, lugging the bulk of the camping equipment on his back. “Have we found a good place to camp?” he asked them brightly.  
  
“We have, if you ask the king of the Junior Woodchucks over here,” Gosalyn said, smirking.  
  
“Actually, I’m the Senior Junior Woodchuck.” Violet came up and stopped beside them, placing her hands on her hips as she surveyed their surroundings. “This looks like a good spot, actually.”  
  
“Oh man, I’m surrounded by nerds,” Gosalyn said.  
  
“Tell me about it,” Louie agree, not tearing his eyes from his cell phone.  
  
Launchpad came up and placed a hand on Gosalyn’s shoulder. “Don’t forget, we’re here because Drake thought it would be a good idea to come along and pick up some skills.”  
  
Gosalyn crossed her arms. “Yeah? Why isn’t he out here with us, then?”  
  
Panic crossed Launchpad’s face as he glanced around the group. Leaning towards Gosalyn, he said in a loud whisper, “Because he’s busy doing you-know-what.” He exchanged a look with Dewey, who gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up.  
  
“We all know Drake is Darkwing Duck,” Louie said. The others nodded.  
  
“Gosalyn, you’re good at archery, aren’t you? Why don’t you practice shooting with Webby,” Violet suggested. Webby’s eyes lit up, nearly vibrating with excitement.  
  
Gosalyn hesitated. It wasn’t natural for her to give in to something like this so easily. Especially not camping, which was never something she had a particular fondness for. In fact, Gosalyn had always hated camping. But she had to admit that practicing her archery sounded like fun. She turned to Webby and made a show of sizing her up. “I could take you.”  
  
“We’ll just see about that,” Webby answered in a voice that sounded much more menacing than Gosalyn ever would have expected from her. Then she skipped forward and playfully grabbed Gosalyn by the arm, tugging her towards a clump of trees. “Come on, this will be fun!” she said, and her voice had returned to its usual chipper timbre.  
  
Gosalyn looked up at Launchpad, who gave her an encouraging nod. Shrugging, she relented. “Okay, she said. "But Drake’s gonna owe me for making me do this.” She grabbed her bos and took off after Webby.  
  
Launchpad knew he wasn’t the brightest, but he was pretty sure he detected a lighter than usual bounce in Gosalyn’s step as he watched her run after Webby.


	4. Dreadful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binkie Muddlefoot has some concerns about who Gosalyn has been hanging around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt made me think of Binkie Muddlefoot, so I ran with it. It’s inspired by a couple different episodes of the OG Darkwing Duck series.

“Oh, no, this is dreadful,” Binkie Muddlefoot tisked, shaking her head. “Simply dreadful.”  
  
Drake Mallard heard Binkie’s fretting, but refused to look up from the bicycle he was attempting to put together for Gosalyn. Whatever Binkie had her knickers in a twist over now, he knew he did not care. Nor did he want to hear about it.

Not that this ever stopped Binkie. “Just dreadful,” she repeated. “Drake, you poor dear, you must be beside yourself.”  
  
Drake gritted his teeth. He was still intent on ignoring her, but he had been around his next door neighbor enough to know it was about to become increasingly harder.  
  
“Running around St. Canard with an outlaw like that. Not that it’s your fault, of course, you do the best you can and you’re always working. But of course, it must be hard to know your daughter is runing around with such a troubling crowd.”  
  
Drake closed his eyes and sighed, knowing the jig was up. “Fine, Binkie. Whatever could it be that you’re referring to now?” he asked, barely masking his irritation as he finally turned his glare up at her. Still, he couldn’t help a nagging fear that she may actually know something he should actually be concerned about. Had Gosalyn fallen in with a bad crowd at school? He knew she had her moments, but she was a good kid despite it all. No, that couldn’t be it. Gosalyn hated bullies, such as Binkie’s own son, Tank. Had she been caught by a villain? That caused a sense of anxiety to start building up inside Drake. He was pretty sure she was playing video games in the living room, but he had been so engrossed, maybe she had wandered out, or worse. Maybe one of them had figured out his secret identity and figured out where they lived.  
  
“Oh, well, I mean with Darkwing Duck, of course,” Binkie explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I saw that picture of her with that vigilante in the paper just this morning. How she got caught up with someone like him is all I can imagine.”  
  
All of Drake’s anxieties dropped immediately, replaced first with a sense of relief, and then with a feeling of having been insulted. “What’s wrong with Darkwing Duck?” he asked Binkie, maybe a little too defensively.  
  
“Oh, well, nothing I suppose. But he is breaking the law by practicing vigilanism instead of leaving it to the police.”  
  
“They need the help!” Drake countered.  
  
“And of course, it’s hardly ladylike behavior for a young woman such as Gosalyn to be spending time around someone like that,” Binkie finished.  
  
Drake should have known that was what Binkie was getting at all along. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Binkie. I’ll be sure to keep a closer eye on Gosalyn from now on,” he told her, his voice stilted.  
  
“Oh, well, no problem of course. What are neighbors for?” Binkie appeared genuinely flattered as she mistook his tone for genuine gratitude.  
  
“Yeah, what are friends for,” Drake said with a mocking laugh. “Goodbye, Binkie.” Before she could respond, he gathered his tools and headed back inside.  
  
“Hey, Dad, what’s up?” Gosalyn, who was still exactly where he had left her in the living room, didn’t take her eyes off the TV screen as he came in. But he detected a note of happiness in her voice as he joined her in the living room. His heart couldn’t help swelling in pride that his kid still idolized him after all this time. As far as Drake was concerned, the only thing that was dreadful was the thought of Gosalyn ever changing.  
  



	5. Fortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosalyn knows she was fortunate to survive being kidnapped by Taurus Bulba. She just wishes her fortunate had gone a little farther.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re all fortunate that Darkwing Duck decided to adopt Gosalyn.

Gosalyn was fortunate, and she knew it. She had spent too much time in the orphanage to not understand the magnitude of where she was now. She had been passed over by so many prospective parents for over a year, each one electing to go with someone they deemed a more “suitable” child. Then, after her one year anniversary had passed and she was giving up hope that she would ever find a hope, she had been kidnapped by Taurus Bulba’s henchmen and taken on the ride of her life. Literally. 

  
Then she had been rescued by Darkwing Duck, and taken to his secret hideout in the Audubon Bay Bridge, where they had bonded. Darkwing didn’t seem as put off by Gosalyn’s energy. Then he had used the same word Gosalyn’s grandfather had used to describe her. Spirit. Darkwing Duck was the first person since her grandfather to see that in her. To use that word to describe her, instead of some of the less flattering descriptors she had heard the other adults mutter about her.  
  
Then she had witnessed Darkwing Duck blown to smithereens in an explosion at the top of St. Canard. But she had survived the kidnapping, being taken hostage by Bulba, and being plummeted to her death by that bird of his. Darkwing Duck had sacrificed himself for her, and she knew she was fortunate for that as well.  
  
So why did she feel so upset?  
  
From the window in the bedroom back at the orphanage, she could see the top of the building where the explosion had occurred. It pained her every time she looked at it, and yet she couldn’t make herself look away. She had gotten her hope up that maybe Darkwing Duck would be the one adult who was different (he was different alright). Maybe he would offer her a home, let her be his crimefighting partner or something. But now it was gone, and the sight of the incident was all she had to hold onto to remind herself it had been real.  
  
Mrs. Cavanaugh stood behind her as she stared out the window. “Gosalyn, dear, I know you’ve been through a lot,” she said, cutting through Gosalyn’s thoughts. “But your life isn’t over. But your life isn’t over. Now can’t you show a prospective parent a little more spirit?” she asked with an awkward chuckle.  
  
Gosalyn tore herself away from the window and made her way to her bed, where she rested her head in her hand. “Now there’s a word I’m sick of.”  
  
“Well, if that’s the way you want it,” Mrs. Cavanaugh said with a resigned voice as she left the room, partly closing the door on her way out so that only remained open a crack. Gosalyn lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Mallard,” she heard Mrs. Cavanaugh say to someone, “Gosalyn isn’t feeling very well today.”  
  
“Oh, really? I’m sorry to hear that,” a familiar voice replied. Gosalyn lit up, feeling the lightest she had felt in days. She leaped off the bed, and crept quietly to the bedroom door, carefully peering around to find who had been speaking. She couldn’t dare let herself believe it was really him until she saw him for herself.  
  
The man Mrs. Cavanaugh was speaking to was not dressed in a flashy purple suit and cape. There was no oversized grey fedora on his head, and his face was revealed for the world to see. But despite all that, she knew she recognized him. And if she had any doubts that it was really him, the look of recognition on his own face when he spotted her confirmed it.  
  
“Perhaps another time,” Mrs. Cavanaugh continued. “Frankly, it looks like you’ve seen better days yourself.”  
  
“Huh? Oh, the bandages, right!” He laughed. “That’s just a little kitchen accident.” In loud, pointed voice he said, “I have trouble making breakfast. I always forget the milk.” Casually he picked at a bandage so that it fell down around his eyes, creating the effect of a mask.  
  
“Well, I’m sorry that Gosalyn- ” Mrs. Cavanaugh didn’t get to finish her sentence, because by this point, Gosalyn had launched herself into his arms with a force that knocked him backwards.  
  
“Watch the ribs, kid!” He said with a laugh as he returned her hug.  
  
“I thought you were… ” Gosalyn trailed off.  
  
“Ha! Nobody can hurt Darkwi- er, Drake Mallard,” he caught himself. “I have to take care of myself, you know. Now that I’ll have an adopted daughter to worry about.”  
  
Gosalyn grinned, unable to believe this was actually happening. She was fortunate, alright. 


	6. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Donald and Della pretend they're another famous set of twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was straight up inspired a piece of fanart by the incredibly talented khionkhrayon (link can be found on the first chapter). Star Wars is another one of my main fandoms, and I’ve always been amused by the fact that I got into two different fandoms with brother-sister twins. 
> 
> Be sure to imagine Donald’s Russi Taylor voice in this, please! <3

“Luke Skysquawker fights the stormtroopers single-handedly using his lightsaber. They’re no match for him!” The young duckling swung a stick wildly around in the air, warding off imaginary soldiers.

“That’s a lot for one person. Maybe I should help.” A girl duckling the same age jumped down from the branch she was sitting on. Her white hair was rolled into messy sidebuns that were barely held up with bobby pins, and threatened to fall out at any moment.

“No, Della!” The boy dropped his arm and turned to scowl at her. “You’re Princess Leia, you don’t get a lightsaber!”

“Who says?” Della shot back. “Leia was a Jedi too, you know.”

“She was not!”

“Was too! They said it in the last movie!”

“That was- ” the boy duckling stopped and rolled his eyes. “She just had the Force because she was Duck Vader’s daughter!”

“So was Luke!” Della stuck out her tongue. “And he told her she would be strong in the Force, too.”

“You can’t have a lightsaber, Della! And Luke Skysquawker wasn’t Duck Vader’s daugter!”

“Fine! Then I want to be Luke,” Della said, crossing her arms.

“You can’t be Luke, you’re a girl!” He shrieked, as though the very suggestion were the most offensive thing he ever heard.

“You’re always Luke!” Della shot back.

“Because I’m the boy twin! You’re the girl twin!”

“Fine. Typical Donald, always keeping the good role for himself,” Della said, rolling her eyes. “Uncle Scrooge would let me be Luke.”

“That’s because you’re Uncle Scrooge’s favorite,” Donald said bitterly. “What do you want to be Luke for, anyway?” Donald asked, crossing his own arms in mirror to his sister as he glared back at her.

“Because. I’m always Leia. And I’m a better pilot than you.”

“You’re not a pilot!” Donald shot back.

“I’m going to be! Uncle Scrooge said he’d let me learn to fly soon,” Della answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

“No he didn’t.” Donald sounded skeptical, but a trace of doubt crept into his tone.

“Yes he is! And then, he said maybe he would even build me a spaceship and let me go to the moon!”

“You’re just making that up, Dumbella. Uncle Scrooge wouldn’t let you go to the moon, it’s too dangerous!”

“Yes he would!”

“No he wouldn’t!”

“Nyah!”

“Nyah!”

Both twins stood with their backs to each other, arms crossed, each too proud to go on.

Donald was the first to give in. Not because he felt bad or anything like that. But because he really wanted to continue playing. “Fine,” he said with a huff. “You can be Luke Skysquawker if you want. This time.”

Della’s eyes lit up as she spun around, forgetting their squabble entirely. “Really?”

Donald didn’t answer. He just held out the stick he had been using as his pretend lightsaber. Della grabbed it and immediately began waving it around, making swooshing noises as she did so. “Watch out, Leia,” she said, putting emphasis on the name. “I think the stormtroopers are going to arrest you if you don’t run away!”

Donald grumbled at the command, but ran after his twin as she charged into imaginary battle.


	7. Mismatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Launchpad and Penumbra's disastrous "date."

“What is this… coffee?” Penumbra asked while holding the mug out armslength away from her. She wrinkled her nose as she look at the stuff.  
  
“It’s a drink a lot of people really like,” Launchpad said, happily bringing his own mug up to his beak, before his eyes widened and he spit the brown liquid all over the table. Including on Penumbra, who just looked at him blankly.

  
“Gee, uh… sorry,” Launchpad said, offering her a napkin. “It’s really hot.”  
  
Penumbra just stared at him a moment, processing the fact that this earth male had just spit out liquid all over her. Back on the moon, no one ever behaved like this. Everyone was trained to be sharp, compotent. Never had she been disgraced like this. She took the napkin from his reach, and frowned as she attempted to wipe hself off.  
  
“Here, let me help you,” Launchpad said, starting to get up on the seat.  
  
“No, that won’t be necessary,” Penumbra said sharply. “I can clean up myself.”  
  
Launchpad nodded and sat back down, looking around nervously while Penumbra finished cleaning up. He searched his mind for something he could say to try to lighten things up. So far, he was could tell he was ruining this.  
  
“So… are you liking Earth so far?” He asked her.  
  
“It’s fine,” she grumbled as she wiped off her arm. “The moon was better.”  
  
“Oh. Uuuh… I’ve never been to the moon, but I like Earth okay. I’m sure it’s not as nice as Earth, though,” he added, looking to her for approval.  
  
Penumbra glanced up, her eyes falling on a girl eating a burger across the way. “Earth isn’t horrible. It has its nice parts,” she said.  
  
“Yeah, I like it,” he said, visibly relieved. “Hey, I could take you for a ride on the Sunchaser sometime. That’s kind of like flying on a rocket ship,” he said.  
  
“No, that’s okay. Della’s told me about your flying… erm, capabilities.”  
  
“Oh,” Launchpad said, hunching over. He had to think of something they might have in common. “Have you ever seen Darkwing Duck?”  
  
“Darkwing who?” Penumbra asked, looking quizzically at him.  
  
“Oh!” Launchpad sat up straight, excited in a way that only Darkwing Duck could do for him. “Darkwing Duck is the best! It was this show that was on when I was a kid, about a super hero who always fought for what was right and kept getting back up!”  
  
“That sounds promising,” Penumbra said, perking up herself at the sound of a compotnent warrior on the Earth. Maybe this was someone she could have something in common with. “Take me to this Darkwing Duck.”  
  
“Uhh, he’s not real,” Launchpad said. “Well… kind of. See, that’s actually kind of a complicated thing, because lately there’s been this.. real Darkwing Duck that’s shown up over in St. Canard, and- ”  
  
“He’s not real?” Penumbra frowned. She looked at the cup of coffee she was still holding and took a drink. She understood now why Launchpad had spit it out. She couldn’t see how anyone on Earth could stand the bitter substance. Still, unlike Launchpad had done, she forced herself to sollow the stuff. 

“Well, this has been nice, Launchpad, but I should really get going,” she said, abruptly standing up. Without waiting for his reply, she took off, leaving Launchpad to wonder what he had done wrong. 


	8. Frenemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Magica at Eldritch Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the DT87/DWD91 world, though I’m not sure it’s entirely canon since Magica is usually thought to be several centuries old. So I took some creative liberties, and made her the same age as Morgana. Because I’m pretty sure these two would absolutely be frenemies if they had gone to school together.

“Oooh! That Magica DeSpell!” Morgana Macawber slammed shut her book of hexes and vexes she was studying, and balled her fists in frustration. “She’s always trying to get the better of me!”

  
Various monsters dotted across the Eldridtch Academy glared in her direction at the loud noise she had been slamming her book shut. It took a second for Morgana to notice, but when she did, she flushed crimson red. “Oops! Sorry, I’ll be quieter,” she promised them. With a bit of a huff, the others turned back to what they were doing, leaving Morgana to glower, albeit more quietly.  
  
“Darling, what’s the matter?” a familiar voice dripping with a foreign accent asked. The very voice made Morgana burn in anger as she looked up into the very face of the one she had been raging again.  
  
“Magica,” she said curtly.  
  
“Is something bothering you?” Magica asked innocently. Too innocently. Morgana knew better than to think that Magica was genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. She played along nonetheless.  
  
“Nothing, Magica,” she sang cheerfully. “Just studying for my hexology quiz tomorrow!”  
  
“Yes, that is going to be a tough test,” Magica drawled. “Not for me, hexology is one of my strongest subjects. But for you, I’ll be keeping you in my thoughts!”  
  
“Oh, thanks, Magica,” Morgana said sarcastically. “That’s so kind of you.”  
  
“Good luck studying,” Magica said with a smile. Morgana knew the intent behind the smile, but refused to let it phase her. “Thank you. Good luck on your quiz as well! I’ve heard we’ll be needing to do it without use of wands.”  
  
That did the trick. Magica stopped in her tracks. Morgana couldn’t be sure, but she thought she heard some faint grumbling under Magica’s breath. Everyone knew Magica was unable to perform spells without the use of a wand. Something Morgana was able to do with no problem.  
  
“Thank you, darling. It’ll be fine, I’m sure,” Magica’s reply was full of false confidence. She didn’t even bother to look back at Morgana as she walked away. That was fine with Morgana. If Magica had turned around, she would have seen the large, satisfied grin that stretched out across Morgana’s beak.


	9. Paramour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkwing Duck's date with Morgana does not go as planned.

“Oooh! Darkwing, that’s the last time I go out on a date with you!” Morgana stormed out of the restaurante, a storm of lightening in her wake. Hunched over in anger, her hands were in fists, clenching and unclenching them as she thought about what she might like to do to that… that… well, that not very nice word.  
  
“Morgana, wait! Please, I can explain!” Darkwing’s voice pleaded after her, sounding forelorn and helpless. It nearly made Morgana stop and turn around, but she caught herself just in the nick of time.

  
“Darling, just let her go. It’s probably for the better anyway. Now you and I can really get to know each other.” The strange woman who had shown up on their date said to Darkwing. “Besides, she’s not right for you anyway. You deserve someone a little more… classy.”  
  
That did the trick. It was one thing to find out that Darkwing was two-timing her with that woman, but to insult Morgana while she was at it was too much. “What did you say?” she spun around, her eyes glowing in rage as she floated back to the table and towered over the other woman, daring her to go on.  
  
“Now, now, Morg, sweety- ” Darkwing nervously tried to intervene, but Morgana only blasted him away with a wave of her hand.  
  
Isis Vanderchill looked cooly into the eyes of the firey sorceress. “I just think that the ‘mistress of the night’ schtick is a little tacky,” she said without skipping a beat.  
  
“TACKY?” Real flames may as well have been sprouting from Morgana.  
  
“Oh, Darkwing. It’s so sad to see what you’ve settled for in my absense,” Isis said, as though Morgana weren’t standing right there.  
  
Morgana spun and turned her ire so it was now fixed on Darkwing Duck as well. “Darkwing, if you actually prefer this… this… this thing over me- ”  
  
Darkwing cowered behind his fedora, which he held in front of him as some sort of shield. “No, Morg, sweetie, please. I don’t even like he-  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling a thing?” Isis interrupted. “Why wouldn’t Darkwing prefer someone as beautiful as myself?” At her words, Darkwing smacked is face in frustration, but the action went unnoticed by both women.  
  
“Fine,” Morgana crossed her arms. “I guess we’ll just have to leave it up to Darkwing to make the decision.” Both women turned towards the masked mallard, who froze on the spot under their scrutiny.  
  
“Er- ladies, you’re both so… lovely,” Darkwing said nervously as sweat broke out on his forehead. There was no question in his mind that Morgana was the woman for him. He hadn’t even known Isis Vanderchill would show up here tonight of all nights. How was he to know she had gotten out of jail? Though whether she had been released for good behavior or had broken out, he wasn’t sure. He made a mental note to look into that later. If he survived, that is.  
  
“Don’t try to flatter us, Darkwing,” Morgana said.  
  
Just then, someone else interrupted the standoff. “Hey, Wingy! You look like you could use a hand!” Never had Darkwing been so hapy to hear Gizmoduck’s grating voice.  
  
Both women turned around. Immediately, Isis’s face lit up as she sighed; Darkwing was pretty sure she would have hearts for eyes right now if she were capable of growing them. It was more than he could have asked for.  
  
Finally, Gizmoduck was good for something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys… I don’t even know.


	10. Ponder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Launchpad, new to St. Canard, ponders over the city’s enigmatic masked mallard.

Hamburger Hippo was quiet this time of day. Well, night really. But that didn't stop Launchpad McQuack from getting a burger there. As far as he was concerned, it was always a good time for Hamburger Hippo. Besides, being a pilot and a plane mechanic could work up a good appetite.   
  
Sitting down on one of the stools at the burger stand's bartop, he ordered his usual favorite. "Nice night, huh?" he smiled at the customer sitting next to him.  
  
"Nice night?" the man working the stand asked gruffly. "There's already been a robbery at two other Hamburger Hippo stands in the city!"  
  
"Really?" Launchpad asked, looking concerned. "Did they call the police?"  
  
"Yeah," the guy told him. "But that Darkwing Duck guy got there before them."  
  
"Darkwing Duck?" This was the first Launchpad had ever heard of him, though he hadn't been in St. Canard for very long. He had only recently moved to the city from Duckburg, and was still getting familiar with his new home. "Who's that?"  
  
"You haven't heard?" the customer sitting next to Launchpad asked. "Some duck running around in a flamboyant mask and cape. Shows up at a lot of crime scenes all of a sudden. People aren't sure if he's another criminal or what!"  
  
"They say he thwarted the robbers at the other Hamburger Hippos," the man behind the counter said. "If you ask me, he's a good guy."  
  
"Hmm, I guess so," the customer said, sounding skeptical. "But what kind of a good guy runs around after dark wearing a mask?"  
  
"Someone wanting to hide his identity," the employee said. "Who knows? Maybe he has a family to protect."  
  
"Hmph," the customer snorted, not sounding convinced in the slightest. "I should hope not! Running around the streets like that with a family back home." The man slid off his stool and deposited some money on the counter as he turned to leave. "Real responsible."  
  
"Gee, this Darkwing Duck character sounds really mysterious," Launchpad said to the employee once the man was gone. "Have you ever seen him?"  
  
"Me? No," the man chuckled. "But I've heard the stories. He seems to be a crimefighter. I like him, personally." He placed Launchpad's burger on the counter in front of him. "Buy hey, keep hanging out after hours like this, and you may run into him yourself!"  
  
"Wouldn't that be something!" Launchpad said as he took his first bite of his burger. "We had someone like that back in Duckburg. Gizmoduck. Only he had no problem running around during the day," Launchpad laughed. "Of course, that was because Scrooge McDuck employed him to guard his security bin."  
  
The man behind the counter raised an eyebrow. "New in town? No wonder you haven't heard of Darkwing Duck."   
  
"Yeah, I moved here for a fresh start," Launchpad said. "Only I haven't had much luck finding it yet."  
  
"Well, good luck to you," the man said. "This city's a little rough, but there's opportunity for everyone here."  
  
"I hope so!" Launchpad said. He finished his burger and headed back to the hanger he was calling home, for now. As he passed a local convenience store, something caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks, and turned to take a better look.   
  
DARKWING DUCK FOILS CRIMINALS AGAIN a headline in a newspaper displayed in the front window read.   
  
"Hey, there's that Darkwing Duck guy!" Launchpad mused out loud. Curious for more information, he went inside and bought a copy to read. 


	11. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Gosalyn encounter Bushroot at their local garden center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to do something with Bushroot for this one.

"Daaaad!" Gosalyn whined as she trailed behind her father as they made their way through an aisle with plants stacked high on either side. "What do you want to start a garden for anyway? Since when do you like to garden?"  
  
"Now, now, Gosalyn," Drake said in the voice he usually adopted when he was attempting to be particularly parental. "Your teacher at school suggested it would be good for us to grow fresh veggies. They are filled with nutritious vitamins and minerals."  
  
"Yeah. That and bugs," Gosalyn said cynically.  
  
"Dear, that is no attitude to have. Besides, you need to be eating something besides all that junk food you eat all the time."  
  
"Hey! You can't beat Sugar-Ohs, they're a classic!" Gosalyn retorted.  
  
"Even so, we are starting a garden," Drake said with a finality that suggest it was the end of the conversation. Gosalyn let out a sigh, knowing it was pointless to try and argue any more. Besides, this was probably just another of her father's passing interests that he frequently invested in. She knew how to deal with them by now. It was always better to just humor him until he came to his senses again.  
  
Gosalyn suddenly crashed into something. Rubbing her hand, she glared up to find that her father had stopped in his tracks. "Thanks, Dad," she muttered sarcastically as she rubbed her forehead.  
  
Drake waved a hand, shushing her. "Quiet, Gosalyn. I think that's my arch nemesis Bushroot straight ahead!"  
  
Gosalyn came up to stand next to her father so she could get a better view. "Where?"  
  
"Over there," Drake said, his voice still hushed. He manuevered their shopping cart so it was lurking behind a particularly large shrub, perfectly concealing them from the mutant plant-duck's view.   
  
"What's he doing?" Gosalyn asked.  
  
"I don't know," Drake answered, not taking his eyes off Bushroot for one second, "but I can only guess it's nothing good! I'll have to keep an eye on him in case Darkwing Duck needs to intervene."  
  
Gosalyn silently heaved a breath of relief, knowing her father was distracted from the garden they were supposed to be planting, at least for the time being.   
  
"It appears he's buying seeds!" Drake said. "But why? What would he want seeds for?"  
  
"Maybe he's growing a garden too," Gosalyn suggested.  
  
"Nah. Too obvious. Besides, that's way too normal for someone like Bushroot. He's up to something, I just know it!"   
  
"He better not be growing any more vampire potatoes," Gosalyn grumbled, crossing her arms.  
  
"No. Wrong season," Drake said, somewhat absently. He was still honed in on Bushroot's every movement. After a moment, he motioned to Gosalyn to follow him. "Come on, he's leaving! And we're going to follow him."  
  
Now this was more like it, Gosalyn thought. They abandoned their cart and stealthily made their way through the garden store, trailing Bushroot in his wake.  
  
"Good thing we have the car and not the Ratcatcher," Drake said as they climbed into their sedan. "He'll never know Darkwing Duck is following him this way!" Starting the car, they followed Bushroot back to the greenhouse he used as a home and a hideout.  
  
\---  
  
"I told you!" Gosalyn said some time later. "He's planting a garden."  
  
"I don't believe it," Darkwing Duck grumbled. Drake had changed into his costume shortly after they had arrived, before they took refuge in a bush dense enough to conceal their presence. Then his eyes narrowed, and he leaned in to get a better look. "Wait a minute, he's not starting a garden. He's starting a... " he trailed off in disbelief, watching the scene play out before him.  
  
"Yes, grow my children!" Bushroot laughed at the sprouts in the potting soil in front of him. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before, Spike. I'll just grow my own family using basic garden saplings!"


	12. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids plays games in McDuck Mansion. DT17-based.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love The Hunger Games, okay?

"Let's form an alliance," Webby said, holding her arm out in front of her to shake, sealing the deal.

"Huh? An alliance?" Gosalyn lowered her bow to look at her quizzically. 

"It's the best way we can win!" Webby said. "We'll team up against the boys so we can get to the last round."

"Okay," Gosalyn said tentatively. "But when it gets down to the final two of us, don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Ha! You're on," Webby said. "Come on, I think they went this way!" She grabbed the older duckling's arm and lead her in the opposite direction, around the opposite side of the mansion. Gosalyn had to hand it to Webby, she was a lot tougher than she looked. And playing a mock version of the Hunger Games was a great idea. Or at least she thought so. Clearly others didn't agree so much.

"Oh man, how did we let Webby talk us into doing this?" Louie's voice came drifting from somewhere. They crept up quietly to a clumb of bushes at the back edge of the property and listened. 

"We got this," Huey said, sounding confident. "The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook has all sorts of tips on how to survive and defend yourself. We just need to come up with a plan."

Audible groans from both Dewey and Louie rose up from the clump of bushes. 

"We don't need a plan, Huey," Dewey said. "What we need is to have the element of surprise! I'll jump out there and take them on, and you two can be my backup."

"That sounds like a great plan," Louie said sarcastically.

"No, we need to strategize. It's the only way to ever win the Hunger Games," Huey said. Bickering broke out among the triplets as they debated whether improved ambush or strategy was the better option.

"Guys!" Louie said in a loud hush, causing his two brothers to fall silent. "If you're not quiet, they'll find our hiding space and then there will be no point in deciding which is the better choice."

"Louie's right," Huey said. "We have to keep the element of surprise if we're going to have any luck winning against those two."

"HA! Too late!!" Webby announce suddenly, bouncing into their hidden shelter with no warning. It didn't take Gosalyn a second thought to follow after, both girls' bows out with fake arrows aiming for one of the boys.

The triplets let out a yell, and scrambled to get out of the line of fire. It was too late. Gosalyn's arrow took out Louie, while Webby's brought down Huey. Only Dewey narrowly escaped, with both girls in quick pursuit. Eventually they pinned him against a tree, both aiming an arrow at him.

"Uhh... Look, it's the harpies!" Dewey yelled, pointing someplace behind the girls.

"Ha!" Webby barked out a laugh. "You must think we're pretty stupid if you think that's going to- "

"The what?" Gosalyn asked, caught off guard. It was enough to momentarily distract Webby, and Dewey took the opportunity to scale the tree to the branches above.

"We can reach you up there, you know!" Webby called after him, as Huey and Louie, now both out of the game, limped up behind them. 

"Go ahead and try!" Dewey taunted. 

The girls exchanged a glance, then each pulled an arrow out of their quivers and easily made their mark. "Ow!" Dewey yelped, rubbing his arm where the arrows had hit him. 

The girls grinned at each other, before realizing this meant it was down to just the two of them. 

"Bring it on," Webby dared Gosalyn. "I was trained by my grandmother."

"Well, I was trained by an actual superhero!" Gosalyn shot back. They stood aiming an arrow at the other girl, clearly at an impasse. 

"I think I know how to settle this," Huey finally said after a few minutes.

Back inside the mansion, he set a box in front of them. "A good old-fashioned board game!" he told them happily. "This one will require you to win a game of wits."

"The Swahili edition of Trivial Trivia?" Webby asked, frowning down at the box. "This won't work. Granny hasn't taught me Swahili yet."

A wicked grin grew across Gosalyn's beak. She did know Swahili. 


	13. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey, Dewey, and Louie introduce Webby to dessert. DT17.

Webby Vanderquack stuffed the hamburger down her throat as quickly as she possibly could.  
  
"Whoa. Slow down," Huey told her, watching her with a concerned frown.  
  
"Yeah, Webs. It's not going anywhere," Louie asked, himself watching with one arm propping his head up.   
  
"I'm sorry," Webby mumbled between bites. "It's just, it's as good as I always thought it would be!" She shoved another bite into her bill.   
  
"You should try it with dessert," Dewey offered. Huey and Louie turned and glared at him.  
  
"Dessert?" Webby's eyes grew big. "What kind of dessert?"  
  
"I like the banana split!" Dewey said. "I usually eat a whole one myself, because my brothers can't take it."   
  
"Sure, Dew," Louie said as Huey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, dessert is a tradition," Huey said. "If this is your first time eating a hamburger, you should follow it up with the traditional ice cream for dessert." He frowned and looked at his watch. "I guess it's not too late to eat sugar."  
  
"Huey can't eat sugar after eight," Dewey said smugly as he leaned towards Webby to say in a loud whisper Huey was supposed to hear. Webby couldn't help laughing.  
  
"Yeah, it is not a pretty picture," Louie added.   
  
"I want to try an ice cream sundae!" Webby said, looking at the menu that the waiter had left for them to look at. A huge picture of a scoop of ice cream sitting atop a decadent chocolate brownie, drenched in a caramel drizzle took up most of the page.  
  
"Good choice," Huey said, and put his hand up in the air to get the waiter's attention. When he made his way over to the table, the kids ordered a sundae to share, plus one Pep for Louie.  
  
Webby practically bounced in her seat the whole time they waited for the dessert to be brought to the table. "Haven't you had a sundae before?" Dewey asked, watching her.  
  
"Granny usually only lets me eat healthy things," Webby explained.   
  
"Really? You've never had ice cream before?!" Dewey asked. All three boys looked aghast.  
  
"I've had ice cream before," she said. "But I haven't had an ice cream sundae. This is a new adventure!" she said happily, watching as the waiter set the dish down in front of them. He deposited four spoons for them to use, and set Louie's Pep down in front of him.  
  
"You first, Webby," Huey said. "Since this is your first time having a sundae."  
  
Webby instantly grabbed a spoon, then, each boy watching her carefully for her reaction, took a bite of the sundae. Her eyes lit up. "This is amazing!" she said. "Better than I thought it would be!"  
  
The boys chuckled, then each took a spoon for themselves and began to dig in. Webby grew quiet as she worked on her part of the sundae.   
  
"You okay, Webby?" Dewey asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was just thinking, have you guys ever tried a chocolate fountain before?"  
  
The boys looked at each other and shook their heads. No.   
  
"I guess that'll be a new adventure of all of us," Dewey said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as happy with this one, but my brain wasn't cooperating very well the evening I wrote this one.


	14. Obscure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets and Webby try to suss out the threat of FOWL hanging over their heads. DT17.

"What are we going to do with FOWL on our heels?" Huey asked to his brothers and Webby. "We're barely ready for an attack from them."  
  
"Scrooge is," Louie said. "That trip through the bin was rough. Mom and I barely survived."  
  
"You should have seen what Mrs. Beakley put us through," Huey replied. "I've never seen her that way before. Even Webby didn't know what to do."  
  
"Webby didn't know what to do?" Louie turned to look at the female duckling, who was normally the most prepared member of their group. They could rely on her to always know exactly how to react whenever they were in danger.  
  
"Heh heh heh," Webby laughed nervously, twirling a strand of her white hair around a finger. "I've just never seen Granny act that way before."  
  
"Yeah, it was super weird," Dewey weighed in. "She just wouldn't stop. She kept going on about how we need to be prepared for someone to betray the family."  
  
"It was almost like... " Huey stopped and shared a look with Louie as the same thought dawned on both of them.   
  
"Almost like what?" Dewey asked, lost as usual.  
  
"Nothing," Huey said quickly. "Um, Webby. Do you... know what happened to your parents?" He asked, searching for the words carefully as he wasn't sure how careful of a subject this might be for Webby.  
  
"They died when I was very young," Webby said with a shrug. "I never really got to know them. Granny has raised me ever since."  
  
"Kind of like us with Mom," Dewey said.  
  
"Right. Except you guys at least got to go out into the world. Granny always kept me sealed away in the mansion."  
  
"We remember," Louie said, visions of their first meeting with Webby flashing through his mind. The shock at her request for something as simple as a hamburger.   
  
"Why?" Webby asked, turning to Huey. She could tell something was coming together in his brain, but she wasn't quite catching up just yet.  
  
Huey looked to Louie, unsure if he should voice what they were both wondering. "Uh... we were just wondering what they did before they had you, is all. Were they SHUSH agents like your grandmother was?"  
  
"Granny said they were, but they never got out into the field as often as she did," Webby said. "They were young when they were taken out in an accident caused by FOWL."  
  
"Is that what really happened?" Louie asked bluntly, causing Huey and Dewey, who had finally caught up with them, to both give him a dirty look.   
  
"I think so... " Webby trailed off, finally understanding. "Why? You don't think Granny is lying to me, do you?"  
  
"It's crossed our minds," Huey admitted. "They way she insisted you be ready for FOWL, and her insistence that someone in our own family could betray us... it all makes sense."  
  
"No way," Webby shook her head. "Granny would never lie to me. Especially not about that." She crossed her arms, a rare moment of grimness for her as she grew silent. The conversation was over, and the boys knew it. But as the three of them exchanged looks, they knew there was more to this than Webby wanted to admit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is convinced one or both of Webby's parents betrayed Mrs. Beakley by joining FOWL?


	15. Free Space (aka the Duckvember 2020 Christmas Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Gosalyn's first Christmas season together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it half-way through Duckvember!! Since Christmas is right around the corner, I decided to go with an ultra sappy Christmas ficlet featuring Drake and Gosalyn’s first Christmas season together.

Snow seldom fell in St. Canard the way it fell in the middle of December. Christmas lights illuminate the crystal white powder, resulting in the illusion that it, too, took on the various colors of the decorations that capped the various houses, apartments, and businesses that dotted the street as the Ratcatcher sped quickly along.  
  
"Gee DW, doesn't it seem like we should be a little safer when driving in the snow?" Launchpad asked Darkwing Duck as he clung tightly to the edge of the sidecard.  
  
"Darkwing Duck doesn't know the meaning of the word!" Darkwing replied in his most heroic voice.  
  
"What's the hurry, anyway?" Launchpad asked, flinching as they took a corner without slowing down.  
  
Darkwing took an uncharacteristically quiet moment before responding. "I told Gosalyn we'd go pick out our tree tonight," he said. "This is my first Christmas with her as a family, and I want to make sure it's perfect for her."  
  
"I think just spending Christmas with you will be perfect enough for Gosalyn," Launchpad said. Darkwing was as brave and fearless as he could get, but when it came to his newly adopted daughter, he was all mush. Launchpad respected him for it.  
  
"Maybe so, but I want to make it extra special," Darkwing answered.   
  
\---  
  
Some time later, Drake stood in the hallway of his house, bundling himself up in the warmest jacket he owned. Gosalyn was also shoving her way into her own jacket next to him, as they prepared to shove off in search of their tree.  
  
"Don't forget to wear gloves, dear," Drake reminded Gosalyn.  
  
"Duh, Dad, like I could forget," Gosalyn said back.  
  
Gosalyn was frequently sarcastic, but Drake hardly took it personally. It was part of her spirit that had made him love her, and take her in as his own daughter. She would keep him on his toes as she grew up, and that would be a good thing. Darkwing Duck needed to remain as sharp as possible in order to continue fighting crime. And Drake Mallard could use someone to look out for him as well.  
  
The pair excited the house, treading carefully on the icy walkway as they made their way to the garage. Launchpad had previously shoveled the driveway. They were set to drive.   
  
The tree lot was on a corner only a couple blocks away. Strung lights lit the fenced area that held a dense selection of trees. People could be seen dotted here and there between the needles. A small wooden hut stood a the front of the lot, with a short line of people waiting in front of it. It was clear from the cups people sipped as they walked away that it was selling hot cocoa.  
  
"Keen gear!" Gosalyn said as she took the sight in. "I haven't been to a Christmas tree lot in ages!"   
  
Drake's heart broke and swelled at the same time at her words. The thought of her, lonely, in that orphanage the last few years was too much to bare. But they were a family now, and maybe Drake didn't have much experience as a parent, but he knew he would make all her Christmases from now on as good as they could get.   
  
"Can we get a really big one?" Gosalyn asked as she turned to him with wide, excited eyes.   
  
Drake just chuckled. "Kiddo, we can get the biggest one you can find."


	16. Legendary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trip to Ithaquack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last two episodes of DuckTales have definitely had their impact on me. Here’s a look into the past with Scrooge, Donald, and Della’s first trip to Ithaquack.

"Uncle Scrooge, this can't be right. That land shouldn't exist!" Della Duck scratched her head as she glanced between the coordinates, and what her own eyes were telling her was true.   
  
Scrooge McDuck padded silently up beside her pilot chair as he smiled down at the sight of the lush green land, dotted with rolling hills and ancient Grecian structures, far below them. In contrast with Della's bewilderment, his expression remained one of silent satisfaction. He looked down at the piece of paper he held in his hands, then back out the cockpit's window. "Ay, indeed it is, lass," he told her. "The mythical island of Ithaquack!"  
  
"Ithaquack?!" Donald echoed, turning sharply to look at his uncle with a face that mirrored his twin sister's. "There's no such place!"  
  
"So it was thought, for thousands of years," Scrooge explained. "But I recently came across an ancient tone with the coordinates on how to find it. And bless me bagpipes, it was right!"   
  
Donald and Della exchanged a glance, not sure if they should believe their uncle, or merely humor him.  
  
"So you want me to land?" Della asked. Then, under her breath, added, "Wait until the Junior Woodchucks hear about this."  
  
"Absolutely, lass," Scrooge confirmed. "Only be careful as you do so. There's no telling what may be down there waiting for us."  
  
"You got it!" Della lowered her goggles so they fit over her eyes, and hunched over the Cloudslayer's controls as she began the landing sequence. "Oh, no," Donald yelped helpless as he dug his fingers into the armrests of his seat. Despite their uncle's cautions, Della's landings were rarely uneventful.  
  
A short time later, the plane was landed on a wide stretch of a grassy plain. Della was laughing triumpantly, while Donald had curled into a bawl as he cowered in his seat. "Is it over?" he asked, daring to open one eye.  
  
  
"Don't be such a wuss, Donald! That was one of my best landings yet!"  
  
"Not bad, lass," Scrooge said with just a touch of pride in his tone. "Now, be careful to follow my lead. Legends said that some of the most powerful ancient gods were supposed to- " Scrooge was interrupted by the sound of Della running past him with a loud, excited yell as she yanked open the plane's doors and launched herself into the Ithaquackian air.   
  
"-live here," he finished flatly, raising an eyebrow in the wake of his niece's excited exit.  
  
"Oooh, Della!" Donald yelled after his sister, attempting to follow before he snapped back against his seat. His seatbelt was still fastened. After extracting himself, he jumped up and ran after her as fast as he could, looking more concerned than excited. Donald had always been the more cautious twin.  
  
Scrooge sighed and shrugged, having no choice other than to follow his niece and nephew. He blinked as he stepped into the bright sunlight, then took a in a deep breath of the sweet fresh air. It felter lighter on Ithaquack than anywhere else they had been so far.  
  
Donald and Della were standing in the grass just outside the plane, looking around them. "I think we should go that way," Della said, pointing in the direction of a rather ominous looking stormcloud.   
  
"What? No, it's storming over there!" Donald quipped. "Let's go that way!" He pointed in the direction of a beautiful field of pink and yellow daisies set against a backdrop of a magnicent waterfall that glinted in the sunlight.  
  
"No way!" Della shot back. "That way looks way cooler! Besides, I saw some old-looking buildings over there when I was landing the plane."  
  
"Well why didn't you say so?" Scrooge asked, the excitement in his own voice rising to match Della's. "Let's go that way!"  
  
Donald just sighed and hunched his shoulders as he followed them. He could already tell this was going to be a trip he'd regret for a long, long time. 


End file.
